1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image correction apparatus and to a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a flash photo is taken of a subject using a camera, there are instances where the so-called “redeye” phenomenon occurs. Although there are occasions where redeye can be prevented as by preliminary flash, there are also occasions where redeye cannot be prevented.
For this reason, an example of the prior art proposes to determine whether the image of a subject obtained by flash photography contains an area that is a redeye image and to indicate the redeye-image area with an arrow mark if this area is contained in the image (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-305141).
However, as the user must apply a redeye-image correction command to the apparatus upon checking the area that is the redeye image, this approach is comparatively troublesome. It has been contemplated, therefore, to display the image of a subject that has already been corrected for a redeye image. However, there are occasions where the user cannot tell which area has been corrected. This is not limited to correction of a redeye image but also holds true with regard to other corrections as well.